Private Classes
by Wosda
Summary: Debía estarme volviendo loco, ¿Por qué no podía fijarme en otra persona?, tenía que ser precisamente ella, mi alumna...—Dime…Sakura, ¿Estás dispuesta a que te enseñe todo lo que sé? SasuSaku. AU
1. Private Classes

**¡Hiho!**

He estado realmente distante. Lo lamento. Sé que algunas esperan la conti de mi fanfic "Un vampiro en mi cama" y prometo trarerla. La cosa es que tuve inconvenientes con fanfiction y el fanfic(yo había guardado el fanfic entero en fanfiction y no sabía que se borraba, pero ya lo recuperé, lo encontré en la pc de mi mamá). Pero ya está resuelto y estoy editando los capítulos para comenzar a subirlos de nuevo. **NO ABANDONARÉ ESA HISTORIA**. quiero dejarlo claro.

Esta historia se me ocurrió en la madrugada y debí levantarme rapido a escribir antes de que se me fuera la idea. Tengo un fetiche por las relaciones Profesor/Alumna y aquí lo reflejo. Es un Short-fic. Dido que pase de los cuatro capítulos pero creo que a alguien le agradará.

**Advertencias**: El fanfic contiene OOC, probablemente lemmon, Lenguaje obceno, insinuaciones sexuales y es totalmente SasuSaku.

Lamento las faltas ortogáficas (siempre se me escapan unas diez como minimo) pero se hace el esfuerzo por hacelo lo más limpio que se puede.

Sin más que decir, les dejo el primer capítulo.

**Disclaimer:** Este fanfic me pertenece, a diferencia de los personajes que son obra del magnífico Masashi Kishimoto.

NO pueden públicar este fanfic en ninguna web si no tienen mi cocnentimiento.

* * *

.-**P**rivate **C**lasses-.

_Dicen que lo prohibido se hace más tentador, y él con su experiencia podía decir que tienen toda la jodida razón._

El alcohol se deslizaba por su garganta, ardiendo en su interior y embriagando al cliente con sublime eficiencia.

A él no le importaba ponerse ebrio, de hecho eso era lo que quería, embriagarse hasta perder la conciencia de sus estúpidos actos y quizás, solo quizás, dejar de pensar en _ella_.

Maldito sea el día en el que decidió ser profesor. _"Será divertido joder a un montón de críos"_, le dijo su hermano. _"Podrás impartir conocimiento"_, dijeron sus padres. Maldito el día en el que se dejó convencer de esa idiotez que ahora le perforaba el cráneo.

Vació otro poco de sake en su boca y se sirvió algo más en la copa, con su mano más temblorosa, con su visión más obstruida, con sus venas atiborradas de alcohol.

Entrecerró los ojos y observó a la distancia unas imágenes borrosas provenientes del televisor. El sonido vacío del mismo era algo que no podía distinguir del todo pero estaba seguro de que el canal era el de noticias.

Volvió a beber de la copa y esta vez –_ya cansado de servirse a si mismo- _tomó un amplio trago de la botella y cerró los ojos con impaciencia. Pero esto no le ayudó, solo lo empeoraba todo.

—Maldita molestia —masculló en sus adentros. —Cría estúpida —murmuró entre dientes. Sí…todo era culpa de _ella_, de esos ojos enormes y verdes que le observaban siempre de manera tan escrutadora y parecían pedirle a gritos que la hiciera _suya_.

¡Oh!, pero Sasuke Uchiha jamás había tenido problemas con las mujeres. A pesar de su fachada de imbécil, frio y calculador, no faltaba mujer que quisiera que este le encajara su miembro viril del cual él estaba muy orgulloso. Sasuke podía ser un idiota, un tío al que apenas podías sacarle tres palabras de la boca en una misma conversación y que estas no fueran _"Haz lo que quieras"_, _"Me da igual"_ o _"Hmp"_, y eso si esta última podía clasificarse como palabra; pero fuera como fuera, Sasuke Uchiha era uno de los hombres más deseados en Konoha, era simplemente muy atractivo.

A sus _veinticuatro_ años había conocido la cama de muchas mujeres y había probado de todo tipo de dama. Ninguna se resistía a sus encantos, su cabellera negra y desordenada, sus orbes azabache, tan profundas como pozos sin fondos que buscaban una dama cada noche para que esta se perdiera en ellas. Y por supuesto no podía faltar en su carta de presentación aquél físico pétreo y sensual, su torso musculoso y atlético, su amplia espalda, su perfil varonil y sofisticado.

Sí, todo en Sasuke Uchiha parecía aclamar a gritos que podía tener a la mujer que él deseara, claro, a todas menos a _ella_.

_Sakura Haruno._

Aún recordaba la primera vez que la vio, con aquél uniforme ajustado y diminuto que solían exigir en aquél instituto tan prestigioso. Esto era obra y gracia del director, _Kakashi Hatake_, un pervertido de primera que adoraba pasar su mirada en las largas piernas de las alumnas ya mayorcitas pero igualmente mucho menores que él.

Claro que Sasuke había visto a muchas alumnas para frente a sus narices, llevaba pocos años impartiendo clases pero eran los suficientes como para conocer al tipo de críos con los que debía lidiar día a día. _Pero ninguna alumna como ella_, claro está.

El ya había pasado asistencia y se encargaba ahora de anotar una chorrada sobre ciencias biológicas _-su materia-_ en la pizarra, cuando sintió que halaban su camisa desde el hombro. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a la criatura desafortunada que recibiría una buena reprimenda por estar de pie y aún peor, molestándolo.

Para su sorpresa se encontró primeramente con unos enormes ojos verdes, aniñados a más no poder e _inocentes_ hasta el punto de la obstinación. Una larga cabellera rosada caía sobre los hombros de la chica y otra porción contra su espalda y su frente, intentando ocultar un pequeño defecto que la naturaleza se había encargado de imprimir en su hermoso rostro, una frente algo prominente que luego el colocó como un justificativo evidente de su inteligencia, la chica era realmente lista.

—P-perdón —balbuceó ella al verlo a los ojos. _Tks, otra cría estúpida_, había pensado Sasuke de inmediato. —El decano me retenía en su oficina por los papeles de mi beca, tengo justificativo… —comenzó a decir ella nuevamente. — ¿Podría ponerme como asistente?

El Uchiha le analizó con la mirada y luego gruñó en respuesta. —Primer día de clases y legando tarde —masculló él. Tomó el justificativo que ella le entregaba y le ordenó sentarse.

Ella no volvió a llegar tarde jamás, no le convenía en absoluto, después de todo, el Uchiha tenía fama de hacer reprobar a los alumnos impuntuales. En cambio, se empeñó eufóricamente en ser la mejor de la clase o eso le parecía a Sasuke.

La primera vez que lanzó una pregunta a su audiencia –_alumnos-_ decidió hacerlo con la chica que había llegado tarde, sería una dulce venganza hacerla pasar vergüenza con una pregunta que quizás ella no podría contestar.

Pero se equivocó, ella respondió rápidamente y con precisión, sin divagar, sin titubear, ¡Lo había hecho perfecto!

Y así ocurría cada vez que Sasuke le preguntaba algo, ella respondía rápidamente y de forma concisa. Aquello le fastidiaba ya que muy dentro de él sentía la necesidad de _joderla _de alguna u otra manera, y esto ni el mismo lo entendía, jamás se había empeñado tanto en algo como eso.

De pronto se encontró mirándola fijamente cuando sus alumnos mantenían sus cabezas bajas y fijas en sus libros de texto. Tropezaba estúpidamente con ella de vez en cuando solo para verla ponerse nerviosa, balbucear y escucharla decir _"Disculpe, Uchiha-sensei"._

La veía circular por los pasillos, con su pequeña faldita revoloteando al igual que sus cabellos lacios y rosados. Se mosqueaba al ver a los chicos mayores tan pendientes de ella, acosándola con sus miradas, aún a pesar de que Sakura no tenía un carácter muy sumiso y no era del tipo de chicas que se derretirían en segundos por el tacto de un chico de curso superior.

Sin darse cuenta poco a poco iba prestando demasiada atención a aquella chiquilla de solo _quince años_. Se llevaban una eternidad de años y aún así a él le importaba un bledo.

Se encontró una noche entre las sabanas de su cama, era de madrugada y el frio se le calaba en los huesos, intensificado aún más por su frente sudorosa a causa de la inevitable agitación provocada por aquél sueño del que recién despertaba.

Las delgadas manos de _su alumna_ recorrían su amplia espalda mientras que el devoraba sus labios con vehemencia_. ¡Ella gemía de manera celestial!_, aún podía escuchar sus suspiros, la forma en la que llamaba su nombre, _–cosa en la que su mente debió aplicar bastante imaginación porque ella jamás lo había llamado por su nombre y no tenía ni idea de cómo sonaría en sus labios-_ gemía y se aferraba a el cuerpo de su _profesor_ mientras este le embestía de forma salvaje y desenfrenada. _"Sasuke-kun",_ gemía ella una y otra vez.

Para la decepción de Sasuke, se despertó por su jodido teléfono que no paraba de sonar. No solo estaba estúpidamente sumido en su sueño y en el rostro excitado de su _alumna preferida_, sino que además a _erección_ que sufría no era para nada tranquilizadora y solo le recordaba aún más a esa chiquilla.

—Sakura —gimió el en voz ronca mientras sus dedos acariciaban su miembro, recordando su rostro para así poder aliviar aquella erección latente que ahora palpitaba entre su mano adiestrada.

_Joder_, le molestaba. Tenía mucho tiempo sin tener aquél tipo de problema, siempre podía saciar su deseo con otras mujeres, pero ahora ninguna le llenaba, y absurdamente todo era culpa de esa chiquilla.

¿Cómo demonios se había hecho tan indispensable para él verla?, el solo hecho de que respondiera a sus preguntas en clase mientras miraba a sus ojos y jugueteaba con sus dedos, haberla visto en los pasillos con los pequeños shorts de la clase de educación física o haber visto sus torneadas piernas en desarrollo las cuales estaban a simple vista bajo aquella pequeña falda…solo eso había bastado para que se _obsesionado _con ella.

Algo definitivamente debía andar mal con él. Había tantas mujeres aún más hermosas que ella, con atributos aún más apetecibles, con edades apropiadas para él y aún así…

—Solo la deseas —se dijo a si mismo en varias ocasiones. —Te pone cachondo que tu alumna tiemble cada vez que te oye hablar, que se sonroje tanto bajo tu mirada, es solo eso, mera fantasía estúpida creada por las hormonas —se replicó. Pero hacía años que no sufría ese tipo de alteraciones y joder… _¡Era su alumna!_

Todo empeoró cuando ella descubrió que él tenía un despacho en el instituto. Ahora solía ir muy esporádicamente a preguntarle tonterías sobre trabajos de ciencias biológicas debido a que por obra del destino el se había convertido en el tutor de su estúpido grupo de cierre de proyecto escolar.

—Haruno, el planteamiento debe ser más especifico —le riñó, era la primera vez que le enseñaba el texto pero él nunca fue alguien dulce y manso, fuera como fuera y aun siendo ella, debía actuar frio, era su naturaleza, algo que no cambiaba con ella.

Ella mordió su labio inferior, _sensual_, pensó él. —Intentaré ser más específica, Uchiha-sensei —dijo ella arrebatándole la hoja de papel y luego mirando unos papeles en el escritorio de Sasuke, no por curiosidad, sino que simplemente lo utilizó como punto de escape para no mirarle a los ojos. —Sensei… ¿Usted conoce a alguien que pueda darme clases particulares de matemáticas?

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos. _SU_ Sakura no sabía nada de matemáticas, le pareció extraño.

—Ibiki-sensei es muy difícil de tratar, no logro entenderle a sus clases por mucho empeño que le pongo —confesó apenada.

Era algo cierto que Ibiki no era nada sencillo pero aún así me parecía que ella tenía el potencial.

—Si no paso el próximo examen, deberé asistir a la escuela de verano con esa materia —dijo luego. Eso si no lo permitiría, que ella pasara sus vacaciones acá solo por el imbécil de Ibiki era injusto.

Pensó entonces en quien podría ayudarla. El era muy bueno en matemáticas, pero tenerla tan cerca no sería apropiado para si mismo, se volvería loco…bueno, _más._

—Déjame pensar en alguien —dijo en tono desinteresado y frio. Ella alzó la mirada y sonrió ampliamente. Dijo un "_Gracias"_ en un tono infantil y huyó de la oficina como alma que lleva el diablo.

Y lo pensó, solo un poco. Por un instante pensó en decirle a Azuma que se encargara de ella, pero enseguida le entraron unos jodidos celos absurdos.

Si alguien estaría un par de horas a solas con Sakura, sería él y no otro imbécil.

Esa misma tarde al salir de clases, esperó a su alumna preferida fuera del instituto. Ella le observó atentamente apenas le tuvo a plena vista y sus mejillas lo corroboraron ya que como siempre se tiñeron de un color carmesí.

—Haruno, seré yo quien te de clases, ¿Te parece bien el sábado, en mi casa? —lo ultimo lo dijo con algo de malicia, esperaba que no se le hubiese notado en la voz, pero estaba ansioso por escucharla decir que sí.

— ¿U-usted? —tartamudeó ella. Se ruborizó aún más.

—Sí, ¿Hay algún problema?, si es así, deberías decirle a otro que te explique —gruñó Sasuke molesto. Deseaba ser el quien le explicara a _SU_ Sakura.

—N-no, no hay ningún problema sensei… —dijo ella. Acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y luego Sasuke asintió con una pequeña sonrisa arrogante en el rostro.

Escribió rápidamente su dirección en un papel y se lo entregó. —A las 11 am, no llegues tarde, no permito que jueguen con mi tiempo —le advirtió en tono desafiante. Ella asintió rápidamente y se despidió de él para luego caminar de prisa hacia quien sabe donde.

Sin darse cuenta había clavado una estaca en su propio pecho y le había dado la oportunidad a Sakura de que lo remediara como mejor le pareciera…

El viernes arregló la casa, lo acomodó todo de modo que cuando llegara Sakura el sábado, viera todo en su sitio.

Esa noche no pudo dormir bien, simplemente fantaseó con ella nuevamente por un rato y fue a las tres de la madrugada que logró conciliar el sueño. Ese día, temprano, desayunó, acomodó la mesa donde Sakura se sentaría y vería clases y además colocó unas cuantas hojas blancas sobe la misma, un bolígrafo, un sacapuntas, borrados y demás por si ella olvidaba algo como eso.

Esperó impaciente. Se encontró a si mismo contando los minutos en su reloj de muñeca y cuando el timbre sonó, justo a las once con un minutos, su corazón se disparó.

—Relájate, imbécil —se dijo a si mismo entre dientes. Se levantó de la silla donde antes había estado y deambuló rápidamente por la casa en busca de la puerta de entrada. La abrió sin preguntar, sabía que era ella.

Y efectivamente ahí estaba, su hermosa _alumna_ le esperaba de pie frente a la puerta de su departamento.

Sus ojos pasearon involuntariamente sobre ella. Llevaba un vestidito de color crema, una chaqueta de un rosado más fuerte y oscuro que el de su cabello el cual estaba minuciosamente peinado y arreglado con un adorable broche de piedras brillantes.

—Pasa —gruñó Sasuke. Había abierto la puerta mientras hacía su _examen visual_ y esperaba ansioso verla entrar, como si de pronto sintiera la necesidad de verla caminar dentro de su apartamento, como lo había hecho ella en una de sus tantas fantasías en la cual obviamente terminaba en su cama.

Ella había saludado en tono bajo a su profesor pero este ni le prestó atención y mucho menos le contestó. Sasuke le guió hasta la mesa y le cedió una de las sillas para que se sentara. Ella obedeció y pidió en voz baja un vaso de agua.

Sasuke refunfuñó entre dientes pero fue a la cocina a servírselo y luego volvió tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron.

Sakura ya tenía su libreta de matemáticas sobre la mesa y observaba a Sasuke a los ojos, obviamente con sus mejillas realmente rojas. Sasuke sonrió un poco y esto hizo que Sakura se ruborizara más.

—Esto…es lo que nos han explicado en clases. ¿Qué puede explicarme? —preguntó, suponiendo que él al ser profesor de Biología no sabía demasiado de matemáticas. Sasuke se acercó, dejando el vaso de agua en manos de Sakura. Miró el cuaderno y vio que los ejercicios a pesar de verse algo complicados, eran fáciles para él.

—No, dime tú, Haruno. ¿Qué quieres que te explique?, _¿Qué crees que te pueda enseñar?_ —sus palabras habían ido más allá de la mera clase, lo sabía y Sakura se ruborizó a tope al escucharlo.

Sasuke Uchiha estaba jugando con fuego, pero no temía quemarse, deseaba arder, pero eso sí, con su alumna junto a él.

—Dime…Sakura, ¿Estás dispuesta a que te _enseñe_ todo lo que sé?

* * *

**Y fin** (?) ok no jaja

Pero hasta acá el primer capítulo. Ustedes digan que les ha parecido.

Ya sé que hay algo de OOC, pero es necesario, (Creanme, me odio por hacer a Sasuke tan lanzadito).

Por favor, dejen reviews : )

Hasta la próxima.


	2. Comienza la lección

**¡Hiho!**

**Que buena respuesta tuvo el primer capítulo, dieciséis comentarios solo en el primer capítulo, debo admitir que amo cada comentario con locura jajaja**

Lamento si hubo confusión con el transcurso de la historia, explicaré.

Todo desde que se comienza a narrar el porqué del pesar de Sasuke es un Flaskback (es solo que evito los cartelitos a toda costa) y en este capítulo termina ese Flashback justo cuando hace referencia a que Sasuke comienza a beber.

Aclarado esto. Empecemos.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia de esta fanfic, sin embargo, es mía y por ende no autorizo a nadie de que la publique en otro lugar.

* * *

.-**P**rivate **C**lasses-.

_Desear a su alumna, ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?, era hombre, tenía hormonas y ella sabía como ponerla a funcionar. Por supuesto que no había nada de malo en desearla. Lo malo era que no era solo eso lo que sentía, el no solo deseaba a su alumna; estaba enamorado de ella._

_Eso estaba mal, era penado, era prohibido._

—Dime…Sakura, ¿Estás dispuesta a que te _enseñe_ todo lo que sé?

Quizás había ido un poco lejos, sí, quizás, pero las respuestas de su alumna era lo que él anhelaba. Un _sí_ y posteriormente escuchar esa misma palabra mientras ella le rogaba por más placer.

Ella lo miraba con ojos de corderito, apenada y algo desorientada. _Magnifica_, pensó él.

—Por supuesto, sensei. Usted es alguien que sabe mucho, quiero aprender todo lo que pueda de usted —dijo ella. Sasuke enseguida sintió como una súbita corriente de energía le recorría la espalda y provocaba que sus piernas temblasen un poco.

¿Sus oídos le engañaban?, _¡Había aceptado!_

—Así que si puede explicarme todo esto, sería una maravilla, realmente no entiendo nada —río ella pesadamente. Sasuke frunció un poco el ceño, aún sin entender. —No tengo mucho con esta parte, sé que debo aplicar la _formula de la resolvente_ acá. Más bien es el método _de Ruffini_ el que aun no comprendo del todo —dijo ella utilizando lenguajes matemáticos que dispararon enseguida las neuronas del Uchiha.

¡Ella había entendido mal!

_"Maldito imbécil, estúpido"_, se dijo a si mismo. Era un idiota, un completo inepto. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que su alumna de solo quince años había aceptado acostarse con él?, digo, había sido bastante claro; el tono que había empleado en su voz había sido el correcto, seductor y sádico a más no poder, cualquier chica habría mojado sus bragas al escuchar esas palabras en boca de un profesor como él…nuevamente, cualquiera menos _ella._

Sasuke había fruncido aún más el ceño y ahora miraba a Sakura con cierto desprecio. Su Sakura era tan jodidamente ingenua o…había entendido realmente el mensaje y simplemente le había rechazado de la manera más sutil posible, haciéndose la que no había entendido el mensaje oculto en aquellas palabras tan transparentes. ¿O no tan transparentes?, bueno, ¿Qué esperaba?, no podía simplemente mirarla a los ojos y decirle _"Sakura, quiero cogerte salvajemente y sin descanso hasta que no puedas moverte de la jodida cama",_ no, simplemente no podía.

—Maldita sea —dijo Sasuke. Sakura le observó por un instante y luego posó sus ojos sobre el cuaderno. Sasuke se sentó a su lado y comenzó a explicar.

A eso había ido ella después de todo, a que le explicasen matemáticas, no a follar con su profesor.

Sasuke se sentía frustrado. Gruñó, refunfuñó y maldijo mil veces frente a su alumna que solo se encogía de hombros, absorta de toda aquella situación que le rodeaba y que no parecía comprender. ¡Vamos!, ¿Cómo podría imaginarse ella que su profesor estaba jodidamente loco por ella?, era normal recibir clases particulares, muchos de sus amigos y amigas debían de haber recibido alguna vez ese tipo de clases, incluso ella misma _–aunque Sasuke realmente lo dudaba-_, era normal que él se preocupara por que ella saliera bien, después de todo, era su alumna…pero…

— ¿Así? —preguntó Sakura. Él revisó el ejercicio y asintió al final. —Es muy sencillo —dijo ella con una expresión de emoción en su rostro, como aquél niño que descubre un paquete de galletas sobre la mesa y se da cuenta de que puede comerlo sin que alguien le eche de menos. Aquello a Sasuke le pareció _encantador._

Le miró de reojo mientras escribía, a Sasuke le agradaba la caligrafía de su alumna. Suave y a la vez muy definida, cada letra se asemejaba a la anterior y seguían un orden en el cual parecían danzar sobre la hoja de papel.

Se sintió estúpido, mirando a su alumna escribir con suma concentración. Con sus largas pestañas cubriendo sus ojos verdes y con algunos mechones de cabello deslizándose sobre el broche en su cabello y obstruyéndole la vista.

Fue entonces cuando se tomó el atrevimiento de acercar sus dedos hacia esos mechones y acariciarlos torpemente para luego llevarlos detrás de la oreja de ella. La chica le había mirado algo extrañada y con rubor en las mejillas pero no dijo nada.

Así se pasó la hora y media de clases particulares, con Sasuke observándola con cierta depravación escondida en las caricias _accidentales_ que daba a los brazos de su alumna, sus manos...ojala pudieran disimularse un rose de labios, pero, ¿Cómo?

—Gracias Uchiha-sensei, ha sido de gran ayuda —dijo ella mientras se levantaba de la silla. Lo miraba a los ojos y se ruborizaba. —Estaría bien…si…. —hizo una pausa. — ¿Puedo venir en otra ocasión?, si tengo alguna duda, claro está

—Sí —dijo Sasuke rápidamente. _Idiota desesperado_, aclamó su mente.

— ¡Genial!, usted explica realmente bien —dijo, jugueteando ahora con la tela de su vestido. Sasuke se encontraba exasperado. Le encantaba oírla hablar, su timbre de voz era increíble, pero más allá de eso, quería oírla escuchar cierto tipo de cosas que ella no diría.

En ese momento imaginó lo sencillo que sería si ella no fuera como era, si ella fuese mayor, algo más _atrevida_ y quizás más atenta a los mensajes ocultos en sus palabras.

Pero no lo sería, ella era _su Sakura_, había comenzado a fantasear con ella por su forma de ser y si eso cambiaba él quizás dejaría de interesarse en corromperla a toda costa, solo quizás…

_Sasuke-kun_

Los gemidos de ella le llenaban los oídos, esos gemidos que había escuchado en sueños. Todo eso mientras él guiaba a su alumna a la puerta. Se maldijo mentalmente al verla frente a su puerta, con sus manos aferradas aún a la tela del vestido que se vería realmente hermoso en el suelo de su alcoba.

Sasuke deseaba tenerla entre sus brazos, besarla con furor y guiarla al éxtasis, quería _enseñarle_ todo lo que sabía y quería enseñarle específicamente las nuevas sabanas de su cama, las cuales había comprado específicamente para compartirla con ella.

Pero hasta allí había llegado todo, hasta allí llegaba su fantasía. Al cerrar la puerta, ella volvería a su casa y él permanecería en la de él, ambos completamente alejados el uno del otro.

¿Por qué te molesta eso?, solo la deseas, nada más, se dijo a sí mismo.

—Adiós, Uchiha-sensei —se despidió Sakura. Sasuke la observó desde su lugar, como ella subía la vista y su rostro para poder verle a la cara debido a la diferencia que había en sus estaturas.

Sin pensarlo demasiado y sin poder evitarlo, sujetó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y apretó sus labios contra los suyos. Los rosó suavemente, sin lamerlos ni hacer nada más que simplemente acariciarlos con sus propios labios.

No podía recordar cuantas veces deseó besar esos labios. Sentir aunque fuese un súbito movimiento, un rose frágil que le trasportara más cerca de ella. El casi podía sentir su corazón colapsando dentro de su pecho, bombeando más y más sangre a sus mejillas, labios y quizás otras partes que se sentían encantadas con el recuerdo fugaz de las noches fantasiosas de placer.

Ella temblaba, podía sentirlo, por lo que la dejó ir. —Adiós Haruno —le Sasuke algo mosqueado. Y cerró la puerta, dejando a su alumna parada en seco frente a esta.

Se pegó a la puerta de madera luego de cerrarla. Se sentía estúpidamente mareado, aún anonadado por el sutil calor de los labios dulces de _su alumna preferida_.

— ¡Cálmate de una jodida vez!—susurró para si mismo. Se lamió los labios, absorbiendo y deleitándose con el sabor del brillo labial que ella llevaba puesto, _cereza_.

Quiso asomarse a ver si ella seguía allí, de pie, pro se sintió aún más estúpido al querer hacer eso. ¡Eres como un crio, Sasuke Uchiha!, se recriminó y se alejó de la puerta.

Avanzó hasta sentarse en un mueble del recibidor. Permaneció allí por un tiempo, recordando la sensación de sus labios ardiendo uno contra otro y finalmente el aliento de su alumna contra sus labios cuando el beso terminó.

—Sakura…Haruno —murmuró para sí mismo. Se recostó por completo en el mueble y cerró los ojos, aún deleitado. Quería revivirlo, recordarlo una y otra vez en su mente. La había besado, finalmente había cumplido parte de aquello que tanto anhelaba, claro, una parte bastante pequeña comparada con su plan original.

Pero, un momento. Sasuke se incorporó rápidamente en el mueble y miró con sus ojos fijos y abiertos a más no poder hacia el suelo. ¡La había besado!

_Joder_, era un imbécil, había besado a SU alumna. Una cría de tan solo quince años.

Podría demandarlo por pedofilia, lo odiaría de por vida, sería un jodido marginado. Le despedirían, perdería su casa, su dinero y además iría a prisión. —La he cagado —dijo para si mismo, ahora más preocupado que antes.

¿Cómo podría explicar aquello?, ¿Cómo podría explicar el hecho de haberla besado?, era un pervertido, ¡Un pederasta!, un completo imbécil.

Desordenó su melena con sus dedos. No había pensado ni en un momento en la idea de que ella era menor de edad y de que era alumna del mismo instituto en el que él trabajaba.

¡Imbécil!, solo había penado en saciar sus estúpidas ansias de tenerla para él en vez e pensar con mayor claridad. ¡Claro que le importaba un bledo si ella no quería nada con él!, pero ir a la cárcel no era algo que tenía entre sus planes de vida.

Por mucho que pensó e ideó algo, no logó plantear una excusa directamente buena como para salirse de aquél aprieto.

Todo estaba en manos de Sakura…solo en manos de ella.

Sintió algo extraño derritiéndose en su estomago, algo moviéndose quizás o era simplemente su imaginación. Se dio la vuelta y dormitó un poco hasta que el sueño se volvió profundo.

Nuevamente había soñado con ella, como si no fuera suficiente haber literalmente abusado de su alumna, no solo no podía sacarla de su mente, sino que la condenada se las arreglaba para aparecerse en sus sueños.

Despertó de golpe, sudoroso, molesto y a la vez extasiado por el recuerdo de su alumna semidesnuda en sus candentes sueños. Su piel blanca, sus pechos contra su piel, sus labios carnosos siendo adiestrados por los populares y añorados labios del Uchiha.

Sasuke podía sentir en aquél momento a su corazón retumbar fuerte y veloz mente dentro de su pecho. Estúpidas sensaciones, fue lo que atinó a decir entre dientes mientras se levantaba. Apenas había dormido una hora, pero había sido una maravillosa hora.

Al diablo, quería aclarar su mente, sacarse a su alumna de la cabeza. No podrían llegar a ningún lugar luego de lo ocurrido, eso le había quedado claro. Ella era ingenua y obviamente no entendería la razón exacta por la que su profesor la había besado, razón que ni el mismo entendía ahora.

Se sintió frustrado. Sirvió una copa de sake y comenzó a beber con un solo nombre en su cabeza.

_Sakura_.

Sí, era por eso la razón por la que tomaba, esa había sido la forma en la que llegó a embriagarse como imbécil, porque muy en el fondo él sabía que su alumna se le iba metiendo en el pecho y era todo culpa suya, ¡El solo se hacia meras ilusiones!

Pero vamos, ¿Cómo no pensar en esos ojos verdes, esas curvas en evidente desarrollo, esos labios rosados y amargamente dulces que hacían contraste con su melena rosada?, había que ser ciego y estúpido para no fijarse en ella.

Sasuke se tumbó en el mueble, aún con la botella en una de sus manos. Estaba agotado, especialmente cansado de todo y de todos. Por suerte tenía un día más para beber y anestesiarse los sentidos.

Pero para su mala suerte, ese día pasó tan volátil que casi no lo sintió. De pronto era día lunes y se encontró a si mismo en su automóvil. Debía llegar al instituto temprano, era parte de la normativa, claro, él lo sabía, así como sabía que tres reglas más adelante les había dejado bien claro que no podían bajo ninguna circunstancia mantener alguna relación más allá de lo académico con ningún alumno o alumna (ya sea el caso). Sí, él lo sabía, lo tenía bastante claro.

Estacionó con suma falta de tacto donde le salió de los huevos _–no de forma totalmente literal-_ y se bajó del automóvil, asegurándose de bajar con él a su portafolio lleno de jodidos exámenes sin revisar _–debido a su ajetreado fin se semana-_ y con un vaso de café que había comprado hacía unos minutos en un café de turno.

Podría jurar que escuchó que lo habían saludado algunos colegas pero a él le importaba bastante poco. Con el carácter dulce que se gastaba era bastante comprensible y mucho más aun teniendo en cuenta el humor de perros con el que convivía ese preciso día.

Mientras recorría los pasillos solo pudo pensar en lo irónica e hija de puta que era la vida, ¿La razón?, _¡ah!, sí,_ justo ahora, a primera hora de su jornada laboral, debería verle la cara a la alumna a la que recientemente había acosado frente a su departamento, ni más ni menos.

_"Debí haberme arrojado al primer automóvil que vi circulando y acabar con mi jodida agonía"_, pensó para sí mismo.

Se adentró en el aula 2-A, el aula de su alumna favorita, de su Sakura. Ella tenía uno de los mejores promedios, era becada además y eso era meramente por su alto rendimiento académico el cual se había visto últimamente empañado por su deficiencia en el área matemática.

No había nadie en el aula, por supuesto, sus alumnos debían estar por llegar. Ya habían algunos alumnos puntuales en sus aulas, pero ellos había llegado realmente temprano.

Sasuke aprovechó de empezar a revisar algunas pruebas. No se sorprendió de tener que escribir unos cuantos números rojos en los exámenes debido a la baja nota. "_Críos estúpidos"_, dictaminó él. Tan fácil que era la Biología y aun así esos vagos se proponían raspar los exámenes de forma magistral.

Poco a poco fueron llegando uno a uno sus alumnos. Él miraba disimuladamente por el rabillo del ojo, impaciente. Quería verla llegar, sabía que no tardaría, ella los lunes llegaba realmente temprano, solo para no hacerlo enojar.

¿Qué cara debería poner al verla?, ¿Qué debería decir?, ese tipo de preguntas se arremolinaron en su cabeza pero no supo elegir que hacer y tampoco supo como parar la oleada de pensamientos estúpidos.

Pero por más que esperó, por más que desvió la mirada a la puerta, ella no entró. Horas después de dar su clase descubrió por comentarios de sus compañeros en los pasillos que ella no había asistido tampoco a las demás asignaturas.

De inmediato las ideas más desastrosas le robaron la mente. ¿Le habría pasado algo a su Sakura?, Podría haberla arrollado un auto, podrían haberla robado, secuestrado o…

_¡Contrólate Uchiha Sasuke!,_ se riñó mentalmente. Era estúpido e inútil pensar de esa manera.

Pero más ideas se le venían a la cabeza. ¿Y si había faltado por él?, ¿Qué tal si se trasfería de instituto?

_¡Joder!_

Prácticamente se deslizó como una sombra entre los pasillos y entró sin permiso alguno a la oficina del director quien como de costumbre leía uno de esos libros pornográficos Icha-Icha.

—Kakashi, debo salir —le dijo Sasuke en un tono neutral aunque muy dentro de si estaba a punto de un colapso mental. —Quizás venga mañana, lo más probable es que no —y con ello terminó la conversación por parte suya.

Kakashi se dedicó a mirarle por sobre su libro un instante y luego asintió.

Enseguida Sasuke salió de la oficina y se encaminó a su automóvil.

Divisó los lugares cercanos al instituto, los lugares que había oído a Sakura mencionar a sus compañeros cuando decidían donde quedar para pasar la tarde divirtiéndose.

Pero nada, no había indicios de ella. ¿Qué más podía hacer?, no sabía donde vivía ni su número telefónico, pero tampoco podía llegar a su casa así como así, ¿Qué le diría a la madre de Sakura si ella abría la puerta?

"_Hola señora, soy el profesor de biología de su hija. Sí, ella fue a mi casa a clases particulares y abusé de ella, ¿Se encuentra por ahí?, quiero corroborar que no ha huido del país por mi culpa"._ Sasuke sonrió sarcásticamente.

Estaba demasiado preocupado en ella y aún no entendía el porqué. Sasuke Uchiha no se preocupaba por nadie, menos por una cría como su alumna.

Si antes le quedaban dudas de que había perdido la cabeza, ya todo había quedado claro, estaba loco, pero loco por ella.

Sin un lugar más que visitar y revisar, se resignó. Ella no podría faltar por siempre al instituto, ¿No?

Camino a casa se sintió estúpido, buscarla de esa forma fue estúpido. Parecía que sus neuronas hubiesen sido magníficamente consumidas por el alcohol que ingirió el fin de semana. ¡Konoha era enorme!, y él se había dedicado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde a buscar a su alumna en ella…estúpido, fue estúpido.

Al llegar a su departamento sacó su portafolio del carro y se dedicó a subir a su piso. Muy dentro de él sabía que debía sacársela de la cabeza, se había decidido a hacerlo en el fin de semana pero parecía no haber surtido efecto el alcohol y tampoco fueron de mucha ayuda sus constantes sueños húmedos con su añorada alumna.

¡Vamos!, no debía ser muy difícil, era solo su alumna, no una mujer exuberante y atrayente, no, solo una chiquilla de quince años que apenas comenzaba a vivir.

"—Dime…Sakura, ¿Estás dispuesta a que te _enseñe_ todo lo que sé? "

Eso había sido innecesario, fuera de lugar y simplemente un error.

Salió del ascensor aún con esa idea en la cabeza, rebuscando sus llaves dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Alzó la vista y pudo verla allí. Sí, sus ojos no le engañaban, _¡ella estaba ahí!_

—Sensei… —le escuchó decir. Le observó detenidamente. Ella llevaba puesto el uniforme escolar, por lo que ella había tenido en mente ir al instituto, pero obviamente no había asistido.

¿Qué demonios hacía ella ahí?

La mente de Sasuke dio vueltas rápidamente y ella no parecía ayudarle en nada. Había comenzado a acercarse a él y eso provocó una ligera corriente en su espalda.

—Sakura, ¿Qué haces en mi departamento? —preguntó Sasuke al fin. Ella le observaba con sus enormes ojos verdes, como intentando leer en los ojos de él la pregunta que Sasuke había formulado. —Cont-.

Sus palabras fueron ahogadas por los labios de _su alumna_ quien se había puesto de puntillas y le había halado del cuello de la camisa para que él estuviera a su altura. _¡Su alumna lo besaba!,_ no había sido más que un rose sutil e inexperto, pero eso fuese donde fuese era un beso.

Sasuke sentía la sangre en sus venas arder en cierta satisfacción. — ¡Enséñeme todo lo que sabe!, todo lo que usted desee, enséñeme todo, por favor —_rogó_ ella para luego volver a besarlo.

Bien.

Comienza la _lección_.

* * *

Y hasta acá. Quedó algo largo jaja, lo lamento U.U a veces no puedo controlar a mis dedos en este lio. Pero espero que les haya gustado.

Quería contestar reviews, pero son muchos y tengo el tiempo contadito. Tengo cosas que hacer. Mañana debo levantarme temprano para ir a la universidad y demás así que por esta vez me limito a nombrarlas.

Aprecio cada uno de sus comentarios. De verdad lamento no poder contestarlos uno por uno y dedicarle su tiempo a cada lectora.

**nadeshiko-uchiha**

**Karumi-Uchiha-Haruno**

**idil-94**

**Pamys-Chan**

**AppleSvensson**

**kaoru-uchiha **

**Ikamari **

**setsuna17**

**Shado0wEmerald**

**Mitchel0420**

**Rinlocakagamine**

**desam13noaynessie **

**MGGSS**

**SaKu-14 **

**YukiJonicoUchiha**

**sweetmaxi18**

**Reviews :)**


End file.
